Talk:Alisa Illinichina Amiella/@comment-112.210.235.146-20150313134217
I was thinki'n about my mc with an emotionless quiet scary attitude. and just helps the people in fenrir bluntly but of course its the couse of his kindness. Yeah! How do you like that And far from his history he was raise to only kill and terminate aragamis and doesnt have memories about his parents or he thinks that he doesnt have one and was to belive only born in an experiment so thats why he doesnt talk much or interact with others unless there are some needed reasons for him to talk in other people such as getting information or something that may be related to his mission alone and the couse of his emotionless was the couse of not knowing love or family love but along with his mission he met a little russian girl.......how?......all people in the town know him as a monster and was to belive as half aragami basically its true. And people starts throwing rocks at him but he doesnt understand feelings so he doesnt have any grudge towards to them as he continue to walks by as suddenly his feet was thrown by a big rock and couse him to fall but he still keeps and trying his hard to stand again until a russin girl rush and cover him her long sleeve jacket and defending or shielding him againts the people who has grudge in him and the russian girl shouted at them to stop and said that to look at theirselves theyre more worst than aragami blah blah and thats the beggining of my mc to feel something of wanting to protect and to be protected and the first time that he has felt warmth in his life.........his past end...... Alisa has nice contribution to my mc right so i like shipping them And once again he meets her again and decided to protect her without her noticing as he saw her when she was transferd yet he didnt say anything becouse he know that alisa lost her memory and just go with the flow. even thou she doesnt even remember him anymore due to her trauma. he devoted himself to protect her more than his life itself and the people she cares to pay the lost past of her that he didnt want to see and repeat in alisas life again the past that can never be turn back again........nice right as my mc maintain a silent blunt towards others he somehow was different when he. Was with alisa adding a little coldness and teasing attitude towards alisa and he does it for reason such as when alisa remembers all her trauma and my mc will ask if shes alright and alisa cant answer his question and my mc will suddenly joke her that if shes ganna pee dont hold herself anymore he will not laugh that couse alisa to be piss of and will suddenly be revive and okay again............ Hope u like my short stupid summary of mine